90210fandomcom-20200215-history
The Reunion
The Reunion is the premiere of BH90210. It aired on August 7, 2019. Synopsis Having gone their separate ways since the series "Beverly Hills, 90210" ended 19 years ago, the cast reunites at a 30th Anniversary fan convention in Las Vegas, causing old flames, feuds and feelings to reignite. At the end of the weekend, Tori suggests that they get a 90210 reboot off the ground. Starring :Gabrielle Carteris as "Gabrielle Carteris"/Andrea Zuckerman :Shannen Doherty as "Shannen Doherty" :Jennie Garth as "Jennie Garth"/Kelly Taylor :Brian Austin Green as "Brian Austin Green"/David Silver :Jason Priestley as "Jason Priestley"/Brandon Walsh :Tori Spelling as "Tori Spelling"/Donna Martin :Ian Ziering as "Ian Ziering"/Steve Sanders Special Guest Star :Luke Perry as Dylan McKay :(archive footage from The Green Room) Recurring cast :La La Anthony as Shay :Vanessa Lachey as Camille :Ivan Sergei as Nate :Karis Cameron as Kyler Norris :David Cubitt as Chris :Ty Wood as Zach Guest starring :Jason Kennedy as Moderator :Evan Roderick as Chaz Bryant :Ali Liebert as Theresa Co-Starring :Jenna Rosenow as Stacey :Brad Bergeron as Matthew :Destiny Millns as Heather :Peter Chao as Director :Meena Mann as Reporter :Christopher Russell as Pig Farmer :Riley Orr as Front Desk Clerk :Arianna McGregor as Crazed Fan :Nik Vasilyev as Some Dude :Lydia Campbell as Audience Member #1 :Veronika Hadrava as Audience Member #2 :Darren Martin as Audience Member #3 :Kate Whiddington as Tori Kid :Sebastian Billingsley-Rodriguez as Tori Kid :Jordyn Oladapo as Bryce :Milah Thompson as Olivia :Takaya Ayanna Kelly as KJ :Beckham Skodje as Tori Kid :Bailey Skodje as Tori Kid :Cruze McKinnon as Tori Kid :Everly & Georgia Brown as Tori Kid Trivia *The episode ends with a dedication to Luke Perry Music :juice | LIZZO : :all 4 love | COLOR ME BADD :tori's dream :sweet spot | KIM PETRAS :ian and stacey's photo shoot :roll with me (feat. shungudzo & ziezie) | BANTO • JONAS BLUE :cast have drinks :away | NIKO THE KID • BIPOLAR SUNSHINE :tori talks to jennie at the pool :made of mine | GOLD FIR :gabrielle talks with theresa :sun goes down | CHANCE PEÑA :tori and brian do shots :move (feat. sophia black) | SLEEPY TOM :jennie flirts at the pool :paradise | JON BRYANT :jennie and jason talk at the bar :the sign | ACE OF BASE :gang flees the scene :waking up in vegas | KATY PERRY : :i kissed a girl | KATY PERRY : :the boys are back in town | THIN LIZZY : :no diggity | BLACKSTREET • DR. DRE • QUEEN PEN : :truth hurts | LIZZO : :good vibrations | MARKY MARK & THE FUNKY BUNCH • LOLEATTA HOLLOWAY : :back to life | SOUL II SOUL : :break up with your girlfriend, i'm bored | ARIANA GRANDE : :only human | JONAS BROTHERS : :paradise | BAZZI : :beautiful | BAZZI : :close to me | ELLIE GOULDING • DIPLO • SWAE LEE : :summer days (feat. macklemore & patrick stump) | MARTIN GARRIX : :damn i wish i was your lover | SOPHIE B. HAWKINS : :set adrift on memory bliss | P.M. DAWN : SPOTIFY Photos promos 102doherty.jpg stills 101daydream.jpg 101andreasteve.jpg 101donna.jpg 101donnavid.jpg 101.jpg 101bag.jpeg 101meet.jpg 101group.jpg 101jj.jpg 101panel.jpg 101plug.jpg 101talk.jpg 101ziering.jpg 101brian.jpg 101jason.jpg bhjenniegarth.jpeg 101duo.jpg screenshots BrianMugshotinTheReunionepisode.jpg 90210hhhDaddy!.png|Brian being called 9021ohhhDaddy! ZachBH90210TheReunion.png|Asking a question at 30th Anniversary panel ZachatBrian'sResidenceinBH90210TheReunion.png|Zach going to Brian's house LukePerryinMemoriamattheendofBH90210TheReunion.png|In Memoriam at the end of the episode ads BH90210RewindAdvertisementfromFox.png BH90210OGCastonthecoverofTVGuideMagazine.jpg BH90210Memeofmeandtherapist.jpg FourDaysTillPremiereCountdownCover.jpg ThreeDaysTillPremiereCountdownCover.jpg TwoDaysTillPremiereCountdownCover.png WatchNowAdforTheReunionEpisode.png WatchNowAdfortheBH90210Reboot.png ReviewfromTVGuideMagazine.jpg ReviewfromTimeMagazine.jpg Videos |-|Promotional= Top 10 Memorable Beverly Hills, 90210 Moments Preview The Peach Pit Is Back BH90210 Preview Let's Do This For Real BH90210 Preview They're Back! BH90210 Preview The Gang Returns Home BH90210 Guess Who's Coming Home 90210 FOX BROADCASTING Tori Has A Meltdown Season 1 Ep. 1 BH90210 Tori Gives A Heartfelt Toast Season 1 Ep. 1 BH90210 Jennie & Tori Get Held Up At Check-In Season 1 Ep. 1 BH90210 Jennie & Jason Reminisce On The Past Season 1 Ep. 1 BH90210 The Gang Reunites For The First Time Season 1 Ep. 1 BH90210 The Blaze BH90210 |-|Behind the Scenes= In Production Jason Priestley BH90210 In Production Gabrielle Carteris BH90210 In Production Ian Ziering BH90210 In Production Jennie Garth BH90210 In Production Brian Austin Green BH90210 In Production Tori Spelling BH90210 In Production Shannen Doherty BH90210 Fashion Is Back BH90210 Coming Home You Can Go Home Again BH90210 Coming Home Chemistry Is Not In The Words BH90210 First Look A Journey Of A Lifetime BH90210 Think You Know BH90210 Fan Trivia Challenge BH90210 Preview They're All Together Again BH90210 If I Knew In 1990 What I Know Now BH90210 Inside Look The Exaggerated Versions Of Ourselves BH90210 A High School Reunion BH90210 Coming Home You Can Go Home Again BH90210-1 BH90210 Season 1 Episode 1 “The Reunion” AfterBuzz TV Notes and references